Capacitive sensor arrangements are known in general as proximity or contact sensors for capacitive touch recognition, in order for example to recognize an approaching hand or the presence of a hand/manual operation at a handle, such as a vehicle outer handle, and to release or to block a function, such as a locking or unlocking function.
In the case of a vehicle outer handle, one particular disadvantage is erroneous recognitions, caused for example by heavy rain, possibly resulting in undesired activation of a locking or unlocking function.